Cuts and Scars
by LaikaTheWolf
Summary: Kai is 17 years old, she was abused by her parents before they threw her out into the cold winter, she also cut herself to make the pain go away, Itachi Uchiha found her and brought her back to the Akatsuki, can he heal her heart and can she heal his?
1. Chapter 1

Kai held the kunai to her upper arm and slashed, the cut sent her to the ceiling, she felt all the emotional pain go away, hiding underneath the physical pain. It was a high for her. She was sitting in her room listening to her parents fight, again, about her, again. It was about two in the morning, the time her father came home from work.

_You go talk to that bitch, _she heard her father scream, _if you want to know who that boy was so bad._Kai made another small cut on her arm, she knew exactly what he was talking about, Neji, her best friend's cousin, her mother caught her talking to him, it wasn't anything he was just asking ofr help on his geometry homework after school.

She tucked a strand of sandy brown hair behind her ear. She had bruises on her face where her mother slapped her repeatedly. Before sending her to her room to await the wrath of her father.

_I already talked to her! _Kai heard her mother scream back at her father, _She won't tell me, she just said he asked for help on homework, I think she's lying!_

Kai hid the kunai under her pillow and pulled down the sleeve of her black shirt, when she heard her father come up the stairs to her room, she could tell it was her father by the heavy steps on the stairs compared to her mother's light ones. He opened the door and walked swiftly over to Kai, he grabbed her by the hair and smashed her head against the wall. Kai gasped in pain.

"Who was he!?" Her father hissed smashing her head against the wall again.

"No one," Kai moaned helplessly, she knew better to fight, she had the scar on her chest to prove it. "Just someone from school, he asked for help."

"Liar!" Her head was smashed again, and Kai felt the warm blood stream down her face, "Who is he!"

"I said no one," Kai whimpered gritting her teeth.

Her father stood her up by her hair, "You're out Kai," he dragged her down the stairs and towards the front door, "If you're going to lie to me and your mother about this, a _boy, _you're not going to live here." He threw her out the front door and she heard and audible crack from her leg, wrist, and ribs. She withered in pain and looked to her parents for help, they just looked at her like a stranger, then shut the door.

Kai got up painfully, her arm and leg screamed in pain along with her ribs. It was the middle of winter and there was a foot of snow on the ground, more was falling from the sky. She limped aimlessly, not knowing where she was going, her head was still bleeding and she was feeling light headed. She stumbled into a ally, her broken foot caught a can, causing her great pain. She fell to the ground and didn't get up.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha, 18, walked through the snow after a mission, it wasn't hard, just recon. But none the less, still a mission. he pulled his arms into the cloak he was wearing, it was black and had red clouds on it, he was a member of the Akatsuki.

_Damn it's cold, _he thought to himself darkly, _I probably should find somewhere to stay for the night._A moan from the ally distracted him. His first reaction was to ignore it, but his curiosity got the best of him. He walked into the ally and saw a young girl sprawled out in the snow in a puddle of blood. He kneeled down next to the girl, her hair was matted in blood and there was bruises all over her pretty face. He checked her body, broken femur, broken wrist, broken ribs, bruised sides and... cut arms.

Itachi's eye's lingered on these, _self inflicted. _he thought to himself, _She's been through alot. _He picked the girl up and started running. It was against his better judgement but she needed help.

It was dawn when he got back to the Akatsuki hideout, he had ran all night.

He pushed open the door with his back, "Sasori," he called putting the girl on the couch, her color wasn't good and her breathing was shallow. "Sasori!"

A red head walked into the room, "What is it, Itachi?" He said with a bored look on his face, he saw the girl, "Where did you find her?" HE asked walking over and feeling her head, "Hm, fever, blood loss, broken bones, and," He looked at her arms, "Cuts?"

Itachi nodded, "I found her in an ally, she was bleeding and I decided to help her."

"Hm," was Sasori's response.

"Hey," another voice called, a blond figure jumped over the couch and landed next to Itachi, "You're back..." He looked at what Sasori's doing, "A girl, un. You go out to get information and you bring back an injured girl, un?"

"Deidara," Sasori said quietly, "Shut up."

Deidara shook his head, ponytail swaying, "You've gotten soft Itachi, yeah."

"Deidara, I said shut up," Sasori commanded again, he turned to Itachi, "I've done all I can do, the rest is up to her. Report to Leader then come back here, you found her, she's your responsibility." Itachi nodded and Sasori stood up, "Good, Brat, watch her, and no funny business."

"Whatever, yeah," Deidara replied rolling his eyes.

* * *

Kai heard talking, but she didn't feel anything, _I am I finally dead? _The talking got louder, and the pain started, she gasped and opened her jade eyes. She was confused on where she was, the last she knew she was in an ally, in the snow. Here she was warm and inside, she was in a dull pain. A figure with red eyes stood over her, she shrunk back into the couch, he raised his hand over her head, she thought he was going to hit her.

Instead he turned on the light, "I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a quiet voice, he pushed his black hair out of his face.

Kai looked at him skeptically, "What happened," she asked ignoring the pain in her side as she move to get a better look at him.

"I found you and I brought you back here, Sasori healed you," he watched her face fall, "What's wrong?"

He brown hair fell in her face, "Why didn't you just let me die?" She whispered darkly.

"Pardon?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DIE!" Kai screamed at Itachi, "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN SO MUCH BETTER FOR ME!"

Itachi was taken back, "Calm down." He said quietly, "You'll re-break your ribs."

"NO," she screamed back at him, "I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I WANT TO DIE!" She started sobbing, "I want to die..."

Kai shook uncontrollably, Itachi gazed at her, "Calm down."

"Who the fuck is screaming!" A white haired ninja walked into the room, " I see the bitch is up."

Kai felt a surge of anger flash through her, but she kept quiet. It was what she did when her parents yelled at her.

A red haired ninja she didn't see standing behind her spoke up, "Hidan, not now." He turned to Kai, "Hello I'm Sasori, and the one who you just screamed at is Itachi. And the the jerk is Hidan, he's always like that, just ignore him. Now what is your name?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Kai," She replied reluctantly.

"How old are you Kai?" Sasori asked kindly.

"17."

"No one is going to hurt you here Kai," Itachi said quietly, "I won't let them." Everyone in the room looked at him in shock, except for Kai, who looked at him skeptically.

Another person walked into the room, "Who is this?" He asked quietly he was followed by a woman. The man had bright orange hair, many piercings and grey eyes, the woman had blue hair, a lip ring, purple eyes, and a paper flower in her hair.

Sasori spoke up, "this is Kai, Itachi found her in an has a broken leg, arm and some broken ribs."

"Hm," The red head turned to her, "I'm Pein," he motioned to the blue haired woman, "and this is Konan. You're at the Akatsuki base."

"Akatsuki?" Kai siad confused, she had heard of them before, brutal killers. "Are you going to kill me?"

Konan smiled lightly, "No, not unless you cause us alot of trouble."  
"Konan's right, you don't cause us trouble," Pein Agreed, We don't have a reason to eliminate you. Konan is the only woman here so she will help you with all the woman stuff, Itachi will be your escort in everything else." Kai nodded, "Now, lets meet the rest of the Akatsuki."

* * *

**Sooo, how you all like this? I know its a serious subject but it's kinda what happened to me, (The cutting and the abuse), so I decided to write about it, just so you all know I am out of that situatuion and much more happy, Review and let me know how you all like it! And If I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kai watched as the Akatsuki filed into the room, aside from the ones already in the room, one had long blond hair, another one looked like a shark, there was a plant looking one, one with a orange mask that was really hyper and one who looked like he had a lot of stitches who had a wad of money in his hand.

"Ok Kai," Konan said kindly, "Blondie is Deidara, the blue guy is Kisame, the black and white plant is Zetzu, the jumping one is Tobi and the one with the money is Kakuzu."

The one called Tobi was jumping up and down screaming, "Tobi wants to meet the pretty lady!" He reminded Kai of a young child.

"Tobi," The blond Deidara snapped, "Will you shut up yeah?"

"Come on, Kai," Konan said taking her hand gently, "Lets get you into some clean cloths."

"Ok," Kai said looking down, she wasn't wearing her cloths, she had a black and red cloak on, she looked around to see whose it was. They all had their cloaks on except for the red eyed one, Itachi.

As Konan led her limping painfully away she heard Pein address the Akatsuki, "No one is to harm the girl," he said sternly, "No sudden movements towards her, got it?"

"Hai, Leader-sama," Kai heard them all say in unison.

Konan led her to a room and helped Kai sit on the bed, Kai looked around while Konan shifted through the dresser, the room was a light blue and intricate origami birds hung from the ceiling. Her favorite though was a paper dragon the swerved through the birds.

"These are amazing," Kai said to herself.

"Thank you," Konan said walking back over to Kai with cloths in her hands. "Here these may not fit, but they'll do until we can get you more cloths, or have one of the guys go steal them from your house."

Kai took the cloak painful off, her chest was wrapped up tightly. Konan helped her put on her shirt, "Where did you get that scar?" She asked indicating the one on her chest.

Kai looked away, "I rather not talk about it."

Konan then helped her into a pair of pajama pants, "That's ok, you don't have to talk about it now." She helped Kai up, "Come on, Tobi should have dinner done."

"Tobi can cook?" Kai asked thinking of the hyper, oranged masked Akatsuki member.

Konan laughed at her expression, "Believe it or not, yes. Even if its mostly ramen."

"Ramen?"

"Yeah, he doesn't know how to cook much of anything else, except for pancakes he saves for Sundays."

Halfway through the hall they met Itachi, "I got her from here, go to dinner Konan."

Konan nodded and poofed away. Kai looked at Itachi cautiously and leaned against a wall for support.

"Kai," he sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you, no one is as long as your here." Kai didn't relax, Itachi sighed again and put a arm around her waist, Kai struggled and hit him but it didn't seem to phase him, "Calm down, I'm just trying to help you." He picked her up and walked her to the kitchen despite her protests and hitting, by the time they got there, he had a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Looks like you took a beating Itachi," Kisame laughed, sitting down across from her with a bowl of ramen.

"Hn," Itachi replied grabbing a towel from the sink. Kai glared at them both.

"Is the pretty lady hungry?" Tobi asked holding out a bowl to her. Kai nodded and took the bowl with one hand, but it slipped out of her grasp and shattered on the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry," Kai stuttered getting down from the chair to clean it up, her ribs screamed in protest as she knelt down to pick up the pieces, "I-I'll clean it right up."

Sasori, who was sitting next to her quietly got down from his chair and helped her up, "We'll get it, It's ok. Tobi will get you another bowl, we'll clean up this mess, you need to rest."

Kai nodded and wiped her eyes, "I have to go to the bathroom," She said, "I'll get there myself," she told Konan who started to get up, she walked out of the kitchen using the wall for support, no one caught the piece of glass that she took out with her. She found the bathroom and locked the door, she sat on the bath tub and pulled up her sleeve, she drew the glass across her arm, _Why can't I do anything right. _She asked as the blood began to flow, _I'm going to keep messing up and they're going to kill me, _Another cut, _why am I so stupid? _With each cut she was sent flying to the ceiling.

* * *

After she was done she pulled out a thing of gauze she found in the cabinet and wrapped her bleeding arm, she then limped back into the kitchen, everyone was gone except for Itachi, Tobi, Sasori and Konan, who were waiting for her.

"Are you ok?" Konan asked helping her up into the chair, "You were gone for a while."

Everyone looked at Kai expectantly, "I'm fine." She said quietly, Tobi set a bowl down in front of her.

"What happened wasn't any ones fault you know," Sasori said calmly, "It was an accident."

Kai nodded.

"Yeah," Tobi chirped, "Tobi does it all the time."

She looked at Itachi who was STILL holding his nose, "Did I break your nose?" She asked.  
"Hn," he replied taking the towel away from his nose for a second, it gushed more blood, "I think so."

"I have to say it looks like the girl has a mean right hook," Konan said grinning, "Go with Sasori and get that fixed, I have Kai for now." She ordered sitting on the other side of Kai.

Itachi nodded and followed Sasori out of the kitchen.

Konan smiled at Kai, "I haven't seen anyone do that in a long time."

"Do what?" Kai asked after swallowing."

"Give Itachi a bloody nose." Konan laughed, "He has a hard head. He's like you, not hard headed, quiet, you two are alot alike."

"Oh," Kai murmmered looking down.

"Its ok," Konan soothed, "He has the most troubling past out of all of us here. He doesn't talk much, doesn't get close to people." She smiled lightly, "I never seen him act around like he acts around with you."

"What do you mean?"

"He cares, Itachi never cared about anyone before, until you."

"Why?" Kai asked confused.

"I don't know, maybe because you've been hurt as much as he has maybe its something else."

"Konan! Have you seen," Deidara screeched walking into the kitchen, he saw Kai, "Oh, hi, yeah."

"Hi," Kai said shyly.

"What do you need, Deidara?" Konan asked blankly.

"Oh, yeah," Deidara said looking back at Konan, "Have you seen my art set? I can't remember where I left it, hm"

"It's in the living room on the table," Konan replied, "Maybe you should put you stuff away where you could find it."

"Art set?" Kai asked curiously, she was always interested in art.

"Yeah," Deidara said, "You interested, un?"

Kai nodded, "Yeah, but my parents said I wasn't any always worshipped my twin brother Sai"

"We'll see about that, yeah," He took her by the hand, "Konan, I'm kidnapping your ward, yeah."

Konan rolled her eyes, "Not like I have a choice."

Deidara led her into the living room, Kisame and Hidan were already there.

"Hey brats," Kisame called from the chair, he was reading a book. Hidan didn't say anything he was praying to his god, Jashin.

"Hey Kisame," Deidara said grabbing his art set and sitting down on the floor, he opened it and handed Kai a piece of paper and a pencil, "Show me what you got," he grinned.

"Ok," Kai said quietly, she started drawing, Deidara watched her, molding some clay of his absentmindedly.

* * *

"Here," Kai said handing the piece of paper to Deidara, "It's not very good, though."

Deidara looked at her in shock, "Are you kidding, yeah? This is amazing, un!"

Kai blushed lightly, "You're just saying that. You don't mean it"

"Yes I do!" He said helping her stand up, "Fuse this with some chakra, you'd have one powerful attack, yeah. Come on, we're going to talk to Pein."

"Ok," Kai said as she was picked up by Deidara, she didn't fight him she didn't want to hurt him like she hurt Itachi, she still felt guilty about that. They ran into Pein's office, Deidara set her on the ground.

"Leader-sama look at this," he said handing Kai's drawing to him.

"Hm," Pein looked at this, "Shes an amazing artist, but why are you showing me for?"

"Kai said that her twin brother is Sai, the brat from team 7, if she fuses her art with chakra she'd have one hell of an attack."

Pein folded his hands, "True, but that is if she wants to join the Akatsuki." He looked at Kai expectantly, "Well, do you want to join the Akatsuki?"

Kai thought for a moment then nodded.

"Ok," Pein said smiling slightly, "Deidara will teach you how to use your chakra and fuse it with your art, Sasori will teach you about poisons and their antidotes and as soon as you're fully healed Itachi will teach you hand to hand combat, understand?"

Kai nodded, "Hai, Leader-sama."

Konan walked up behind Pein and put her hands and his shoulder after Kai and Deidara walked out, "Are you sure about this, she may be too unstable."

Pein patted her hand, "We'll find out won't we? In the mean time she'll be trained, she needed a home Konan, somewhere she'll be protected, I guess we're the ones to do that."

Konan sighed, "If you say so, I trust you. But can Kai trust us?"

* * *

**Well? How did you like this chapter? Review and let me know, please I beg of you! I need to know if I should continue this story! I will give you love, cookies and the sexi-terrorist Deidara!**

**Deidara: Hey!**

**Sorry! I'm desperate!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, for this chapter and maybe chapters after it will be in first person, first I'm going to start with Kai. Enjoy! ^.^, Oh, I do not own Naruto, or the song "Cut" by Plumb**

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I hated training with Sasori, it was so boring, Deidara was more fun with his witty commentary. I still couldn't train with Itachi, I was still too weak. That aggravated me, and that he was watching me like a hawk. And I didn't know why.

My first creation was a cat, it came of the paper and walked around the room. It was so real it meowed and purred.

Deidara bent down and examined it, "Good yeah," he said reaching to pet it, but as soon as he made contact with it, it disappeared, "Oh, well," he said quietly, "You just need more training."

"Yeah," I said getting up and walking out of the room, "Whatever."

I hid myself in the bathroom like I usually did after dinner, I took out the piece of glass and started to cut, I really had no reason to do it, I guess I was still hurting, and it was a high. Sighing I put the glass back into the hiding place under the sink, then I wrapped up my arm and walked out.

The place was unusually quiet, most of the Akatsuki were out on a mission, Pein was in his office doing paper work, Konan was out shopping for me, the rest I didn't know where they were.

I wandered around the base, I was slightly limping now, much to Sasori, Pein and Itachi's dismay I hacked off both the casts on my leg and arm, Kisame and Hidan congratulated me, and after persuasion I had at least a brace on my leg. In the corner of the living room was a grand piano I hadn't noticed before, because there was a bunch of junk around it and on top of it.

"This place has to be cleaned," I muttered to myself, "I'll clean this place after I take a look at this piano."

It took me an hour for me to clean it off and another hour to tune it, after I was done I sat down and put my hands to the ivory keys, and started singing another thing my mother and father never let me do.

_I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore_

I let the music surge through me and I let go, I didn't realize someone was standing behind me.

_A fragile flame aged  
Is misery  
And when our hearts meet  
I know you see_

_I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut_

A slight movement behind me cause me to stop playing. Itachi was there with a peculiar look on his face,

"I'm sorry", I stuttered, "I should have asked, I'll go now." I started to get up but he put a hand on my shoulder.

"No, go on, I want to listen," he said sitting down next to me. I blushed slightly and started to play again.

_I may seem crazy  
Or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside_

_I looked at Itachi from the corner of my eye, he seemed to be listening intently, eyes closed.  
I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut  
Pain  
I am not alone  
I am not alone_

_I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore_

_But I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I found it when  
I was cut  
_

_I_ finished the song and looked at Itachi. His eyes were still closed, I thought he fell asleep, so I got up and started to walk away.

"Do you cut?" Itachi asked quietly,

I turned around, "Huh,"

He appeared in front of me and placed his hands lightly on my shoulders, I flinched, he looked into my eyes, "Kai, do you cut?"

I looked away from his eyes, chewed on my lip, "Yes, I do," I whispered shrugging out of his grasp, "Now if you're going to judge me I'm going t omy room."

I turned to leave but he stopped me, "No one is going to judge you," he said quietly, "but why?"

I shrugged again, "I don't know, it's a high for me, it's like I'm flying." I sat on the floor and put my hands through my hair.

He sat next to me, and pulled up my sleeves, I didn't stop him.

"Hm," he said looking at the angry red gashes on arms. "Could you stop? Or try to, I won't tell leader then."

I looked at him shocked, "You wouldn't! They'll kick me out!"

He looked at me boredly, "I would tell him, but if you attempt to stop I wont say a word."

I started chewing on my lip again, if I was kicked out I'd have no where else to go, this was really my new family, I looked back at Itachi, "I'll try."

------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Kai walked into the kitchen grumbling, _once again, I got myself into trouble. _She sat down at the table, Sasori was in the kitchen doing dishes.

"What's wrong?" he asked putting an dried bowl on the counter. He turned to face her.

"Nothing," She lied putting her hands on her head. "I'm just bored."

"Why don't you outside?" He asked sitting next to her. "I think it's snowing."

"Hm," Kai thought, "I just might, it's kinda cold though."

"It usually is when it snows, go ask Konan if she has something for you to wear. them come get me and I'll go out with you."

Kai got up, "Ok, I'll be right back." She walked out of the room, and walked to Konan's room. She knocked on the door, "Kooonnnaaann!"

There was a laugh from the inside, "Come in Kai." Kai opened the the door and plopped onto the bed next to Konan, giving her the puppy dog eyes, Konan laughed again, "What do you want?"

"Sasori said I could go outside, but I had to ask you if you had any cloths I could use," Kai smiled brightly, "Pleeaase Konan-naa?"

Konan smiled at being called a big sister and got up, "Yeah, I think I have something for you." She pulled out a long sleeved shirt, a sweater and a cloak, "here you go! These will work" She said handing the cloths to Kai, "You should see if the other guys want to go, I know Tobi will."

"Thank you Konan-naa!" Kai said walking out, "and I'll ask them."

Kai walked down the hall and ran into Hidan, "Um," She started, she was nervous, she still didn't really trust Hidan, he was alot like her father with his mouth.

"What the hell you want," Hidan snapped making her flinch.

"I-I was just wondering if you would wwant to come outside with me," She stuttered looking away from him.

Hidan looked at her oddly, _I'm not going to fucking hurt her, _he thought, "Why the fuck would I do that?"

Kai started to walk away nervously, "N-Never mind." Hidan grabbed her arm and she stifled a scream.

"Calm down," Hidan sighed, taking in her board stiff body, "I'm not going to fucking hurt you." Kai nodded trying to relax "I'll go outside with you, who else is going?"

"So far me, Sasori and you," Kai Said quietly, looking at her feet, "I'm going to ask the rest of the guys though."

"Ok, call me when you're ready." He walked off into his room.

Kai walked to the other guys rooms, Kisame said no, so did Zetzu, it was too cold for them, Kakuzu was busy counting his money, Deidara said yes, Pein surprisingly said yes, and of course Tobi said yes. She then went to find Itachi, she found him sleeping on the couch. She turned to leave him alone.

"What you need Kai?" Itachi said startling her. He opened one eye and looked at her.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go outside, some of the guys were going and I was wondering if you wanted to go, but since you're sleeping I'll leave you alone." She turned to walk away again.

"Wait," Itachi said quietly sitting up, "I'll go."

"Oh Ok," Kai said surprised, "You don't have to though."

"hn," Itachi said standing up. Kai walked away grinning to herself. Going into the kitchen she found Sasori.

"'Kay I'm ready," She said sitting down next to him, "I asked a few of the others if they wanted to go, is that ok?"

Sasori shrugged, "It's fine. Go tell them we're ready to go out."

"Ok,"

Twenty minutes later most of the Akatsuki members went outside, there was a foot of snow on the ground and more was falling.

"It's too fucking cold out here!" Hidan complained. Kai and Tobi threw a snowball at him.

Both of the snow balls hit him square in the face, "What the fuck!" He wiped the dripping snoww off his face and bent down to pick up more snow, "You wanna play?" Kai and Tobi ran behind Deidara who was hit in the shoulder.

"Hey un!" Deidara said glaring at Hidan, he already had a snow ball in his hand. He launched it and it accidentally hit Sasori.

"Snow ball fight!" Kai and Tobi squealed together.

Kai watched Itachi jump into a tree as the fight was ensuing. She jumped up and sat down next to him, "Why are you up here?" She asked cocking her head, "Everyone is down there having fun, even Sasori and Pein!."

Itachi looked at her, eyes enigmatic, "I don't like to have fun," he pulled his arms into his cloak, "And it's too cold."

"Then you shouldn't have come outside," Kai said throwing a snow ball at Pein hitting him, in the back of the head, he turned and looked at her, she waved, "I told you you didn't have to come."

"Hn," he pulled his head into his cloak for warmth.

Kai rolled her eyes, "You know what," She growled, she then pushed Itachi out of the tree. He fell into the snow with a thump. She jumped down next to him. The others looked at her like she was crazy.

Kai looked into the hole where Itachi was laying, a snowball flew up and hit her in the face, "Hey!" She squealed laughing as Itachi stood up, "That wasn't fair!"

Itachi brushed the snow out of his hair, "Neither was pushing me out of the tree."

They stayed outside for about an hour before it was too cold to stay outside. They took off their wet cloths then put on dry ones. Kai walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch, Itachi sat down next to her.

"You'll never get me to do that again," he said gruffly.

Kai yawned, "Jerk." She closed her eyes, "You know you had fun."

"Hn."

A few minutes later she slumped onto his shoulder fast asleep, Itachi looked at her, then he laid his head on hers and fell asleep too.

Konan walked into the living room and saw the pair, Itachi was laying on the couch and Kai's head was on his chest, both were fast asleep. Konan smiled to herself then went to find Pein.

She found him in the kitchen eating, "You need to come here." She whispered motioning to him.

"Why?" he asked standing up.

Konan grinned, "You'll see when you get there." she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room, she pointed at Kai and Itachi.

"Well," Pein whispered, "I knew that was coming."

"Yeah," Konan Agreed, "But will they realize it?"

"Probably not anytime soon,"

Konan sighed, "Lets go."

They walked out of the room.

Itachi woke up with Kai still on his chest, _She's really pretty when she sleeps. _He maneuvered his way out from beneath her then picked her up and took her to her room.

He set her down on her bed an pushed her sandy hair from her face, there was a scar from when he first found her. He looked at her sadly, "You're just like me," He whispered silently,"Hurt beyond all repair." He then turned and walked out of her room.

---------

Kai's dream was violent and bloody, it was then past when she had just turned fifteen. She tossed and turned fighting the images swirling in her head.

_"Who was that boy you were talking to?" _her father screamed in her dream, "_I want to know now Kai!"_

_"It was just my friend Kiba," _The younger Kai whimpered, "_He's new to the school and he wanted to be my friend." _

_Her father slapped her, "You are too young to be even thinking about boys! Why can't you be like your brother? He at least listens to what I say."_

_Kai looked at her brother who was watching her from the doorway with a blank expression on his face. Her father grabbed her hair. "Look at ME when I am talking to you!"_

_Kai swung at her father, Sai looked at her in shock and started to run into the kitchen. She motioned him to stop. Her father grabbed a knife from the counter, "You're going to regret that bitch." He stabbed her right above the collar bone, she screamed, "I hope you learned your lesson, now go to your room."_

_Kai ran to her room holding her chest, Sai followed her, he grabbed a red towel from the hall closet as they ran past. When they got to the room he pressed it against her chest. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned, Kai nodded and sobbed, "There is something I need to tell you Kai."_

_Kai looked at him as he patched up her wound,"What?"_

_"I'm going to join ANBU next summer."_

_"WhaT? You're leaving me!" Time seen to freeze right there._

_"I'm sorry Kai, I have to, Fathers orders."_

Kai then woke up with a bloodcurdling scream.

_I'M ALONE! _Her mind screamed what her mouth coudn't say.


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi woke up to the sound of Kai screaming. He got and ran into her room without knocking. She was sitting up on her bed screaming continuously, hair and face wet with a cold sweat. She was clawing at her wrists making them bleed.

Itachi ran over to her and grabbed her wrists, "Kai, no," he whispered trying to hold her a she screamed, she didn't even realize he was there, her mind was still in the dream.

The rest of the Akatsuki ran into the room, Konan pushed her way through to help Itachi, "Calm down, sweetheart, it's ok."

"She can't hear you," Itachi said as Kai writhed in his arms.

"What's going on?" Pein asked looking a Itachi, "Why is she screaming?"

"I don't know," Itachi said struggling, Kai hit him in the face again. Blood spurted from his nose. "I heard her screaming from my room, so I came in here to what's going on, I found her trying to claw her wrists open." Sasori came over with a syringe in his hand, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sedate her," Sasori said, "Hold out her arm." Itachi held out Kai's arm, with much effort, Deidara and Pein had to help. Sasori gave her the shot and Kai's screams grew louder before calming down and collapsing onto Itachi's chest. Sasori pulled out the needle and sighed, "I'll be right back, I'm going to get something for your nose and her wrists."

Tobi pulled on Konan's sleeve, "Is Kai-san going to be ok?"

She smiled at him grimly, "I don't know Tobi, go to bed." Tobi nodded sadly and went to his room, all the Akatsuki member's followed him, except for, Pein, Konan and Itachi. "I thought she was getting better."

"She is," Sasori came back into the room with the supplies, he handed Itachi a towel and he started wrapping up Kai's wrists. "She just had a nightmare that leaked into her subconscious. Made it feel like it was really happening."

"Will it happen often?" Pein asked leaning against the wall.

Sasori nodded, "Yes, it will, everyday or maybe once a week, maybe once a month, but it will happen again." He finished with Kai and stood up, "Someone needs to stay with her." He walked out of the room.

"I'll stay with her tonight," Itachi said quietly, "I'm not going to sleep at all tonight."

"Are you sure?" Pein asked looking at him, when Itachi nodded he said, "OK, tomorrow she'll stay with Konan." He motioned to Konan and walked out of the room.

Itachi leaned against the wall with Kai still in his arms, "This is going to be a long night," his nose finally stopped bleeding, he threw the towel on the floor and stared off into the darkness.

* * *

Kai woke up with her wrists burning and her head pounding. She put her arms to stretch but hit someone in the face. Kai jumped she looked up to see Itachi holding his nose again.

She scrambled off the bed, "Itachi! What are you doing in here!"

Itachi pinched his nose to stop the bleeding, "You were screaming in the middle of the night, you clawed your wrists open, we had to sedate you." He got off the bed and picked up the towel off the floor and held it to his face.

"Was that from me?" Kai asked looking at the bloody towel then at her wrists."

"No you hit me again last night."

"Sorry."

"Hn."

"I'm going to find something to eat." Kai said nervously, Itachi nodded and followed her out. They walked to the kitchen in silence. Tobi was in there and when he saw Kai he grabbed her into a huge bear hug that made her freeze up.

"Kai-san's ok!" He squealed, not noticing that he was doing something wrong.

Deidara sighed and pulled Tobi off of Kai, "Are you ok?" He asked grinning at her. Kai took a deep breath and nodded, Itachi went off to find Sasori to fix his nose. Deidara laughed, "Break his nose again?"

"I guess," Kai said queitly, "I didn't mean to, he surprised me."

Deidara laughed again, "It's ok, you hungry?"

Kai nodded.

"Good so am I," He looked at Tobi, "Isn't it Sunday?"

Tobi turned around with a bag of flour in his hand, "Yep, it's pancake day!" Tobi turned back around and started to make pancakes.

"Hey Deidara?" Kai asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Why is Itachi so quiet?"

"Ah, that is something to ask him yourself." Deidara replied looking at Tobi. He laughed as there was a flour explosion.

Kai looked at the table, "Oh, OK." Tobi turned around to look at them, he was covered in flour from head to toe. Kai laughed. "I'm gonna find something to do, call me when breakfast is done."

"Okay," Deidara said looking at her, "Remember you have training at three with me."

"Ok," Kai said walking out of the kitchen, "I'll be there."

* * *

Kai walked into the living room and sat down at the piano and started playing Fur Elise. Her mind wandered as her fingers flowed over the keys, she tried to remember her dream, but all she seen was fuzz.

Itachi came in and sat down next to her, "Where did you learn to play," he asked after a moment.

Kai smiled to herself, "My twin brother, Sai." She said as the song finished, she started another one, Pachabel's Canon, "He taught me how, when my parents weren't home, he also taught me how to draw."

"Hn," Itachi was slilent for a moment again, then he asked, "What happened to him."

Kai stopped playing, "He left, he joined ANBU on our 16th birthday." She felt the tears well up in her eyes, "I was left alone."

"Was he ever beaten," Itachi asked handing her something for her eyes.

Kai laughed cynically through her tears, "No, he was the protege, my parents loved him because he was a boy," She started playing again, "He hated what they did to me, urged me to run away. But I didn't have anywhere to go. He never smiled, he was constantly worried about me."

"If he was so worried about you why did he leave?"

"My father was in ANBU, so he wanted his sons to be in ANBU, and since Sai was a boy he made him join, I sometimes wish I was a boy so I didn't have only Sai to love me, I wanted my parents to love me too."

"You are in a better place," Itachi whispered, red eyes glowing, "We care for you like family. You do know that right?"

Kai nodded and wiped her eyes,"Yeah, I know."

"Hey Kai, Itachi," Deidara called from the doorway, "Pancakes are ready."

"OK," Kai sai standing up, "You hungry?" She asked Itachi who shook his head no, "Ok, I'll see you later then."

Kai followed Deidara into the kitchen, everyone was in there.

"How are you Brat?" Kisame asked grinning at her.

Kai rolled her eyes and sat down, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking fish lips."

"You!" Hidan pointed at her from across the table with a knife, making Kai flinch, "Don't you ever fucking do that to us again!" he Snapped at her, the whole room nodded in agreement.

Kai turned red, "I'll try not to"

Hidan sat back, "Good." He started eating again.

Sasori sat down next to her, "Do you remember anything?"  
"No, it's all a blur. I'm sorry for worrying all of you." She looked down at the table.

"It's ok," Deidara said sitting next to Tobi who was still covered in flour. "You're part of our family now, we're supposed to worry, un."

Kai smiled, _Family, _She thought to herself. She then started eating the pancakes that Tobi made for her.

* * *

**This was actually a hard chapter to make, I had to recreate Kai's past alittle bit, well I hope up all likrd it! R&R Plese!**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day Kai was called to Pein's office, he was sitting at his desk reading.

"Yes leader-sama?" Kai asked tentivley peeking in the doorway.

"Come in Kai," He said quietly looking up at her, "I have something to talk to you about."

Kai froze up, _Is he kicking me out? _She started panicking

"Whatever I did I'm sorry!" Kai said dropping to her knees, "Please don't kick me out!"

"Kai, calm down," Pein said softly getting up to help her up, "I'm not kicking you out."

"You aren't?" Kai felt a rush of relief.

"No," He replied chuckling, "I just wanted to say that you will start your training with Itachi tomorrow."

"Oh, ok." Kai said blushing, "um, should I go tell him?"

"Yes, go tell him, saves me from doing it."

"Hai, Leader-sama." Kai said before walking out of the office.

She looked everywhere for Itachi and couldn't find him, she found Kisame and poked his neck from behind the couch, "Kiiisssaaammmeee?"

"What is it brat?" he asked looking at her boredly. He liked the girl but she could be so annoying at times

She smiled brightly, "Have you seen Itachi?" She poked his neck again.

"Hm, no I haven't but try the roof, he hide up there during spring days and summer nights."

Kai hugged his neck tightly, "Thank you Kisame!" She cooed before running off to find Itachi.

Kisame laughed to himself, "She's opening up slowly. Like a flower"

Kai opened op the door of the roof, Itachi was there singing to himself softly. Kai stood there and listened intently, she rarely heard him talk, let alone sing.

_I dreamt I was missing, You were so scared, But no one would listen 'Cause no one else cared After my dreaming I woke with this fear What am I leaving? When I'm done here? So if you're asking me I want you to know When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed Don't resent me, And when you're feeling empty, Keep me in your memory Leave out all the rest Leave out all the rest. Don't be afraid I've taken my beating I've shared what I've made I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through. I've never been perfect, But neither have you. So if you're asking me I want you to know, When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed Don't resent me And when you're feeling empty Keep me in your memory Leave out all the rest Leave out all the rest. Forgetting, All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well, Pretending, Someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are. When my time comes, Forget the wrong that I've done, Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed Don't resent me And when you're feeling empty Keep me in your memory Leave out all the rest Leave out all the rest, Forgetting, All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well, Pretending, Someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are, I can't be who you are..._

He stopped singing and looked over his shoulder, "Kai I know you're there."

Kai cursed to herself and walked out and sat down next to him, "Sorry if I'm bothering you." She said looking at the ground sixty feet below and shivered. She wasn' afraid of heights, she was afraid of falling.

"hn."

"I didn't know you could sing." Kai said softly.

"I can, I just don't parade it around the building." Itachi replied gruffly.

"Oh."

"Why are yo Kai looked away blushing

"Oh, Leader wanted me to tell you that I start training with you tomorrow."

"Hn, is that all?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll go now." Kai got up and started to walk away, but she slipped and started to slide off the edge of the roof. Itachi grabbed her wrist before she fell.

"Don't let go," She sobbed, "_Please._" She dangled sixty feet off the ground. The wind was not help either, it swung her back and forth. She closed her eyes and screamed.

Itachi strained as he held her wrist, "You're not going to fall," he said through his teeth. He pulled her up and held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"I thought I was going to die,"

"Hn." Itachi picked her up and took her down stairs. He took her in to the kitchen Sasori and Deidara looked up from what they were doing.  
"What the hell happened, un?" Deidara said standing up

Kai still clung to Itachi as he said, "She almost fell off the roof." He didn't try to detach her, he let her cling to him like a child. Tears still streamed down her face, and she was still shaking.

"How?" Sasori asked.

"She slipped going back inside," Itachi replied calmly, "She should be more careful."

Kai sniffed and said quietly, "OK, you can put me down." Itachi nodded and set her on the floor. She was still shacking but otherwise fine.

"Are you OK?" Deidara asked placing his hands on her shoulders, Kai sniffed again.

"Yeah, I was just freaked out, I'm ok now." She shook her head, "I'm going to my room, I'm really tired."

Everyone nodded and watched her go. SHe want to her room and sat on her bed, _he saved me again. _She thought to herself, she pulled her kneed up to her chest, _But why? He acts like he never cares. I'll probably never know._

**_A/N I do not own Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park!_**


End file.
